Year of the Spark: September 12
by Sparky Army
Summary: Her whole life was about to change. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): Okay, complete and total fluff here.

* * *

**Quiet Moments**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Elizabeth shuffled into her room, her back was aching, her feet felt like they'd just been forced to run a marathon and she was exhausted. She slipped off her shoes, and tossed her jacket onto the nearby chair, sighing in relief when she finally sat down on the bed relieving her body of some of the stress. She would quite happily lay there for the next month, if not working wouldn't drive her completely stir crazy she'd leave her command team in charge for a few weeks. She lay back on the bed, a few minutes relaxing wouldn't hurt and then she could get on with the paperwork that needed doing. She'd be completely out of commission soon and she didn't want to be already behind when the time finally came.

She had only had her eyes closed for a few seconds when she heard the door open and close again. There was the sound of footsteps and rustling fabric and she didn't have the energy to open her eyes just yet. The bed dipped beside her and she felt a hand on her face, fingers brushing her hair behind her ears and she smiled slightly.

"I thought you were sparring with Teyla," she said questioningly.

"I was going to but I let Ronon take my place," he told her and she nodded her head finally opening her eyes and meeting his. John's hand travelled down from her face to the swell of her stomach coming to rest there. A smile appeared on his face as he felt the tiny thumps from beneath her skin, at least they'd feel tiny to him, to her it felt like someone was kick boxing inside her, she wasn't sure how much more of a beating her insides could take.

"She's very active today," Elizabeth told him. It had been a few weeks now since Carson had accidentally let the sex of their child slip, they already had a lot of the baby stuff they were going to need Their quarters was a mess of pinks and purples with a few other colours thrown in, there were baby clothes of varying sizes, a few teddies and other essentials scattered around. John and Ronon had put together the large crib that now sat in the corner of their room, ornate wooden carvings filled with pink blankets and cot bumpers. A mobile hung above it, various shapes that spun around slowly to the music of an Athosian lullaby that Teyla had provided. If their daughter was born tomorrow they'd have everything they'd need, she was definitely coming into a world where she'd be loved and spoiled not only by her parents but by the people that would become her family here on Atlantis.

They both sat there in silence, these quiet moments were rare as it was and after their daughter was born they'd probably be all but non existent. It would be a frenzy of feeding, bathing and changing their daughter along with taking care of the city and living with IOA scrutiny. John already planned to forgo off world missions for a while after the birth but eventually he would have to get back out there and though she knew she'd have plenty of help she'd soon have to take on the city full time again. They both had jobs to do and somehow they'd have to work that around their daughter but even knowing how hard it was going to be she couldn't wait until she was born, couldn't wait to see what she would look like.

"How about Ashley?" John suggested returning to the ongoing debate on what their daughter would be called.

"Add it to the list," she replied "But I think we should wait until she's born, see what name suits her."

"Oh I nearly forgot," John said leaning down to the side of the bed and pulling up a black backpack. "Gifts from the Athosians, we've got more clothes, more toys, more blankets and... well more of just about everything."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she sat herself up a little taking time to find a comfortable position leaning against the wall. She winced slightly when their daughter made a well aimed kick at her organs. "She's going to be completely spoilt."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she doesn't grow up into a spoiled brat," John stated humorously but she could tell the thought had crossed his mind several times. "She is going to be the first baby born on Atlantis in millennia though."

"I don't know whether to dread or welcome the thought that we may end up starting a trend," she half joked. She already loved their daughter, she would never even imagine changing the fact that she got pregnant but they were still fighting a war here, more than one. They had the Wraith and the Asurans to worry about, not to mention a dozen other threats like the Genii, adding children to the mix didn't seem like a great idea.

"I know what you mean but to be honest I like the idea of a bunch of kids running around Atlantis; I think the city needs that. We need another generation to take over the city when we're all too old to go out there and get into trouble," John replied and Elizabeth smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You think she's gonna be a soldier?" she questioned "I'll have you know she's gonna be taking over from me one day, a diplomat who spends more time stopping violence than causing it," she joked.

"Okay first of all, I do not cause violence, trouble just happens to find me and that usually ends up in people shooting at each other and secondly, she gonna be growing up with me, Ronon and Teyla, she'll be a little warrior by the age of five," he told her and Elizabeth inwardly admitted the likelihood of that happening. If the martial arts moves their daughter had to be doing inside her were any indication then she was going to be her father's daughter.

"You know what, I think we should wait until we've given her a name before we start deciding on her future career," Elizabeth decided and John shrugged as Elizabeth realised she was hungry and that paperwork wasn't going to do itself. "I'm hungry."

John smiled "And what does your crazy body demand today?"

"Cheese sandwiches," she told him thoughtfully. "With Ketchup, mustard, salad cream and onions."

John made a face at her, obviously he didn't think the sandwich sounded as appealing as she did but that was what she wanted. "Alright but I gotta say I won't be getting anything for myself, I just lost my appetite."

He kissed her quickly and then stood up to leave, she watched him walk out of the room before she looked at her stomach. One month to go, one more months and then she could have her body back and hold her little girl in her arms. God, her whole life was about to change.


End file.
